Go I Know Not Whither, To Fetch I Know Not What
by BonesBBLover
Summary: AU, based on a Russian fairy tale; Sirius is a hunter who stumbles across a fox one afternoon, only to have his entire life changed in a moment. Yes, I do realize they're a little OOC. Sue me, it's an AU.


***

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there were two neighboring kingdoms that had a legendary feud between them. For five hundred years the two kingdoms fought for land and power, trading battles and men, until all had lost hope that peace could ever be forged between them.

***

One spring afternoon, a large black dog ran through the forest, its paws pounding the ground furiously as it closed the distance between itself and the fox it was hunting. A loud bark echoed in the silence just as it reached the fox, catching it by the neck and causing it to scream wildly in an alarmingly human way. The dog stopped shaking it but kept a hold on it, waiting to see if it would scream again. To the dog's great surprise, however, it began to speak.

"Please, please, don't kill me," the fox begged, its voice high pitched and panicked. "Please!"

The dog cocked its head to the side curiously. In the blink of an eye the dog was replaced by a man who was now grasping the fox by the scruff of its neck.

"What are you?" the man asked. He was tall, with light skin and dark, ebony hair, and his black coat bore the symbol of the King's hunting party.

"Please, sir," the fox squeaked, its frightened eyes bright blue rather than the typical black of a normal fox. "Take me home with you and when I fall asleep, hit me on the head. I will bring you good fortune."

The man contemplated the fox for a long minute, watching it as it gave up the struggle and just hung there limply from his hand. "Alright," the man agreed finally, and the creature looked at him with as much surprise as a fox could muster.

The man turned on his heel and disappeared from the forest with a pop that echoed like a gunshot through the trees. Seconds later he reappeared in his cabin, where the fire was burning dangerously low and a cold edge was settling upon the small room.

He set the fox on the ground and went to the small icebox in the corner, removing a bottle of day-old milk and retrieving a saucer from the cabinet before returning to the center of the room and placing the filled saucer on the floor. The fox sniffed the milk suspiciously, sneezing when some got onto its whiskers, and lapped it up slowly. When it had drank its fill, it wandered to the opposite corner of the room, where a narrow bed was shoved into an alcove, jumped up on the bed, curled itself into a comfortable position, and then promptly fell asleep.

The man observed the fox for a few minutes before moving to the front door to retrieve a shovel. The fox has said to hit it on the head, the man reminded himself when he returned to the bed, but standing before it, he wasn't sure he could kill it. There was something magical about the creature, of that he was certain, and he remained weary of harming it.

The fox's words continued to repeat in his mind: "…when I fall asleep, hit me on the head" and "I will bring you good fortune."

After nearly an hour of uncertainty, he raised the shovel and brought it down upon the fox's head, before he could change his mind yet again. Immediately upon contact, a golden flash lit the room and he yanked the shovel away, dropping it to the floor with a clatter as the fox shifted and changed.

Where the fox had been curled up, a thin, nude man now lay, wrapped into a ball and sleeping soundly. He was rather slender, the dark-haired man noticed, with his ribs sticking out far enough to be counted easily. His hair was the same brownish-gold of the fox, but that was where the comparison ended. He had a narrow face, but instead of the pointed features of a fox, he had the rounded and smooth features of a young man who had just finished growing into his body. A light sprinkling of stubble marred his perfect skin, and it was all the man could do not to reach out to stroke the soft-looking skin of his cheek.

Forcing himself away from the sleeping man, the dark-haired man covered him with a blanket and retrieved one for himself. As night settled upon the cabin, the thin young man slept on, wrapped in warmth, while a large, black dog lay curled on the floor at the foot of the bed.

***

The following morning, the dark-haired man left for the hunt before dawn, leaving the fox-man sleeping soundly on the bed and a set of clothes on the chair next to him. When he returned home in the early afternoon, he found the brown-haired man tending to the fire. He was dressed, though the shirt was excessively baggy and the pants threatened to fall off narrow hips.

"Hello," the dark-haired man said hesitantly. "I'm Sirius Black."

"Hello," the fox-man replied, kneeling before him. "My name is Remus."

"You do not need to kneel," Sirius said, offering Remus a hand while a dark flush spread over his cheeks.

"I am in your debt, sir," Remus explained. His eyes were fixed on the ground as he spoke, even though he was now standing and stood a few inches taller than Sirius. "Therefore I am your servant, and a servant must kneel at the feet of his master."

"You are not a servant, nor am I a master," Sirius answered, touching his chin to lift his gaze. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you like, as you are welcome to leave if there is somewhere else you are needed."

Sirius had spent the day in the forest contemplating the man in his cabin. He had expected luck and favor upon hitting the fox, but he had never dreamed of having such an attractive man in his debt. He was a fair man, and so he knew he would do the honorable thing and forgive the man his debt.

"I have no where else to be, sir," Remus replied, carefully watching Sirius, who was still holding his chin. "If it is your desire, I would like to remain here and tend to your home."

"I desire nothing more," Sirius admitted softly, lost in eyes the color of the sea.

***

The days passed quickly, and before either knew it, a fortnight had passed. In that time, Remus tended to the cabin and the garden, and Sirius went hunting every day before dawn and rarely returned before evening.

Remus saw that Sirius was forced to give half of what he hunted to the King Voldemort, leaving Sirius very little to survive on, and nothing to spare. Now with an extra mouth to feed, Sirius' meager rations were stretched impossibly thin, and neither man was eating well.

One evening, over a supper of cabbage, scraps of meat, stale bread crusts, and nearly-sour milk, Remus made a suggestion.

"Tomorrow, go into town and borrow one hundred galleons from Gringotts. Then go to the Oriental Trade Post and use the galleons to purchase the finest silk thread. Bring it back here, and I will bring you great fortune."

Sirius looked at Remus and contemplated his words. "I cannot go into town tomorrow. I need to return to the hunt. We don't have enough food as it is, and if I miss a day of hunting, we may have nothing to eat."

"Please, sir," Remus requested. "Trust me, and I will bring you great fortune."

The next day, Sirius did as Remus bid, and went into town, where he borrowed one hundred galleons from the Gringotts and went to the Oriental Trade Post to purchase the finest silk thread. When he returned to the cabin in the late afternoon, a stew was on the fire and the smell of boiled rabbit filled the small cabin.

Sirius' mouth began to water when he entered the main room. It was more food than they'd eaten in two weeks, and he began to worry that the tax had not gotten paid that day.

"The hunting tax has been paid twice over," Remus said, responding to the unasked question. "And for your trust, we will eat well tonight." Remus took the package from Sirius and placed it on the clothes chest in the corner of the room.

After both had eaten their fill, Sirius contemplated Remus from across the table. "This was delicious," he said after a long silence.

"I am glad it was to your liking," Remus replied with a small smile. "Sir, if it does not make you uncomfortable, I would like you to sleep in the bed with me tonight."

Sirius raised one eyebrow in silent question. Since Remus had come into his life, Sirius had insisted Remus sleep in the bed each night, and he had slept on the floor as a dog.

"In your human form," Remus added in response to Sirius' raised brow.

"I would like that," Sirius replied after a moment.

They cleared the table and Remus tidied the kitchen area while Sirius bathed and retired to the bed. After bathing himself, Remus moved to the bed and crawled in next to Sirius, and both promptly fell into a deep slumber.

***

The next morning, Remus bid farewell to Sirius before dawn, and sent him off with scraps of rabbit for his mid-day meal, rather than the stale bread he usually took.

After straightening and cleaning the cabin, Remus conjured a loom, and then sat down with the silk thread Sirius had purchased the day before. A fine silk it was, and he quickly wove it into a beautiful carpet. He finished it by early afternoon and laid it carefully over the clothing chest so it would not wrinkle, then set about tending to the garden and preparing supper. Upon Sirius' return, the remaining stew was warming over the fire, and a loaf of bread had just finished baking.

Before sitting down for supper, though, Sirius took care to preserve and store their portion of the boar he had hunted that day. Fresh bread was a welcome addition to their supper, and once again they both ate their fill before Sirius asked after the silk.

"I need to repay the goblins by the day after next," Sirius said, watching Remus. "How am I to do that?"

Remus stood and moved away from the table, and Sirius' eyes followed him to the other side of the room, where he lifted the carpet to show him. "Tomorrow, take this carpet and go to the market. Accept whatever price you are given," Remus told him and put the carpet back onto the chest.

Again that evening they shared a bed, but this time, Sirius placed a soft kiss to Remus' forehead before they drifted off into a restful sleep.

***

When Sirius went to the market the next morning, the merchants were surprised to see such a fine carpet in the hands of a member of the King's hunting party. They whispered behind their hands and spread rumors about how he had happened upon the carpet, but none of them was able to name a price for a piece of such finery.

It just so happened that on that day, the steward of King Voldemort, a short, portly man by the name of Peter Pettigrew, happened to visit the market and heard talk of a beautiful carpet of such fine splendor that no one could offer a price for it.

After asking to the whereabouts of the silk carpet, he was pointed to where Sirius sat, waiting for someone to make him an offer for the fine carpet. The steward was amazed by the beauty and craftsmanship of the carpet, and without inquiring as to its origin, he offered Sirius ten thousand galleons for it.

Sirius readily accepted this price, shocked by his good fortune. After repaying the Gringotts goblins, he used another five hundred galleons to purchase more fine silk thread. Even after his purchase, he still carried more gold than he'd seen in his entire life, and he returned home in good spirits.

Remus was waiting for him in the garden, where he was tending to a cow that appeared malnourished and thin.

"Where did this cow come from?" Sirius asked curiously, laden down with packages of silk and a large bag of gold.

"I traded the farmer down the road for the boar from yesterday," Remus explained, leading the cow to the field behind the house. "His children were starving."

"I see," Sirius replied thoughtfully as he went into the cabin and unloaded his burden.

Remus followed him in a few moments later and smiled to see the new packages of silk thread in various colors along with the bag of gold. "I see you had a profitable day in town," Remus said, moving to the cooking area to begin supper.

"I did," Sirius replied. "Thanks to you."

"As I have said, sir," Remus replied, "I am in your debt. In exchange for my life, I bring you good fortune."

***

Meanwhile, in the city, Peter Pettigrew returned to the castle. He knew the carpet was worth far more than the ten thousand galleons he paid for it, and he was elated both from fooling the hunter into such a low price, and from the praise he was bound to receive when he presented the carpet to his King.

"Your Majesty," Peter knelt in the throne room. In his hands he raised the beautiful piece of fabric so the King could look upon it.

"That is a fine carpet," the King nodded appreciatively. "Where did you find it?"

"One of your hunters was selling it in the marketplace," Peter replied, standing to approach the throne to allow the King to feel the smooth silk.

"And how much did he ask for it?" the King questioned. His fingers touched the soft silk and the fabric slid smoothly over his hand as if it was made of water.

"He did not offer a price, Your Majesty," Peter explained, "but I offered him ten thousand galleons for it, which he readily accepted."

"Very good, Peter," King Voldemort nodded approvingly. "You have done well. Now leave the carpet with Lucius and he will reward you with twenty-five thousand galleons for your trouble."

"Yes, sir," Peter took the carpet and made to leave the throne room, though the King's voice stopped him at the door.

"And Peter, see if you can find any more of these carpets, would you?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Peter replied and left the room to do as the King commanded.

***

That evening, as they prepared for bed, Remus offered himself to Sirius.

"Sirius?" Remus asked quietly. He rarely uttered Sirius' name, regardless of how often Sirius insisted, and so Remus captured his attention by just saying his name.

"Yes, Remus?" Sirius replied, stopping midway through undressing to look at the other man.

"I want…" Remus started and then paused. "I would like," he began again, "it very much if you would consent to me being your husband."

Sirius smiled at him and took a step closer, stroking his hand gently down Remus' cheek. "I would like that very much," Sirius told him, and drew him into a light kiss that left both men breathless.

"Tomorrow," Sirius told him when they had regained their breath, "we will go into town for a marriage license."

"Yes, Sirius," Remus replied, and they lay together in bed for nearly an hour, speaking of nothing in particular, before sleep overtook them.

***

The following day, the steward returned to the market in search of the hunter who had sold him the fine carpet. None at the market had ever seen the hunter before then, and none had asked his name when they gossiped about the origins of the splendid silk.

Unsuccessful, Peter returned to the castle to look up the list of hunters who were registered as part of the King's hunting party. Armed with a list of one hundred names and addresses, Peter set out in search of the hunter.

***

That morning, after waking up with Remus in his arms, Sirius had left early for the hunt, determined to finish the day by mid-morning so they could go into town.

Remus rose at the same time and completed his morning chores, tended to the cow and the garden, and then conjured his loom again to weave five carpets of higher quality than the first.

After Sirius' return and a light midday meal, the pair set off for the courthouse in town, determined to have their marriage license by nightfall. They were successful, and upon their arrival at home that evening, they consummated their marriage and fell into a happy slumber.

***

After three days of searching nearly every name on the list of hunters, Peter Pettigrew only had four remaining names. He approached a small cabin in the woods on the edge of the principality, hoping this was the one he was searching for, because his feet ached and his stomach was demanding food.

The cabin was slightly rundown, but obviously loved, if the well-tended garden on the side was any indication. A plump cow grazed in the field behind the structure, and Peter made a face when he put his hand in a spider web while trying to open the gate.

He promptly wiped away the grimace and replaced it with haughty indifference when he knocked on the front door.

"Yes?" a voice called from inside the cabin before the door was opened. Remus stood in the doorway with hands caked in flour, still kneading dough with his long fingers, and a curious look on his face. He exhaled, blowing the breath upwards to lift the fringe off his sweaty forehead, and then asked, "Can I help you with something?"

Peter was stunned by the man standing before him. He had never seen a thing of such incredible beauty. Not even the carpet he had purchased from the hunter compared to the strong, yet soft, lines of this man's face, or the defined muscles in his arms. Peter shivered in the sweltering heat, but finally spoke, "I am looking for Sirius Black, a member of the King's hunting party. Do you happen to know him?"

Remus studied the short man for a moment before answering. "Yes, he is my husband. What is the nature of your business with him?"

Peter, so completely consumed by Remus' beauty, almost did not hear the words spoken to him. When they finally registered in his mind, he was rather broken to hear Remus was spoken for; however, he politely answered the question. "I was wondering if he sold a silk carpet at the market this last week," Peter explained. "I wish to purchase more, if they are available, but I do not know the name of the man who sold it to me."

"Yes, that was my husband," Remus confirmed and stepped aside to usher the portly man inside. "Please, do be seated, and I shall be with you in just a moment."

"You have a lovely, er… garden," Peter awkwardly complimented Remus. He took a seat on one of the two chairs at the table, and watched while Remus wrapped the dough and set it aside, then went to a small sink to wash his hands. He studied the graceful way Remus moved, and the way his sure hands set about their tasks.

"Sir," Remus said, sitting down across from Peter. "I do have five more carpets available; however, these are of better quality than the last one," he explained. "I will not part with them for less than thirty thousand galleons each."

"That would be fine," Peter nodded, entranced by Remus' mouth. "Here is one hundred and fifty thousand," he added, pulling a sack of gold from his pocket and unceremoniously dropped it on the table.

"Then it is a pleasure to be of service," Remus bowed his head and stood, going to the chest to retrieve the carpets, which he brought back to Peter and handed over. "I'm sure you have a long journey ahead of you," Remus continued to talk while leading Peter to the door. "I do not wish to keep you."

"Yes, yes," Peter replied absently as he went to the door. He was not pulled out of his stupor until the door shut behind him, and he was left outside in the stifling air, staring in wonder at the thin, wooden door.

***

Upon his return to the city, Peter immediately requested an audience with the King to present the new carpets. Even in the presence of the King, Peter's mind was still firmly fixed on Remus' light hair and thin frame, and the King took note of his distraction.

"Pettigrew, why are you so distracted?" the King demanded, calling the steward by his surname, in a way he hadn't done since they were teenagers.

"It was the hunter's husband," Peter explained in a quick breath. "He was absolutely beautiful, the most glorious creature I've ever laid eyes upon."

"Interesting," the King replied thoughtfully. Peter did not heap these praises upon someone easily. "And he is the one who wove these fine carpets?"

"Yes, sir," Peter nodded eagerly. "I have no doubt he would make someone a grand husband."

"Yes," the King replied. "Peter, I believe I should like to have this man."

"But he is already married, sir," Peter explained, confused by the King's statement.

"Ah, yes," the King replied with a glint in his eye, "but if he was to be widowed… if say, the hunter was to have an unfortunate accident, or went to war and was killed, he would not be married anymore, would he?"

Comprehension dawned on Peter's face and he nodded enthusiastically. "I shall take care of it, sir," he swore, then excused himself from the room.

***

That same night, while Peter devised a plot to rid them of the hunter, Remus and Sirius sat down to a feast fit for a king. They had large steaks from the deer Sirius had hunted that afternoon, fresh bread and milk, vegetables from the garden, and a hot cherry pie that Remus had just removed from the fire.

Remus told him about the man who had come inquiring after the carpets, and how he had sold them for thirty thousand galleons each, then showed him the sack of gold.

Sirius, infinitely pleased with his husband, dragged him to bed to show him exactly how thankful he was to have the brown-haired man in his life.

***

Morning came late the following day, and Sirius and Remus were still to be found curled around each other hours after the sun was high in the sky.

An unexpected knock came from the door, and the pair stumbled out of bed in search of clothing. Once presentable, Sirius answered the door, revealing a courier bearing the King's crest on his right breast pocket. He handed an envelope to Sirius silently, turned on his heel, and left.

Sirius sat at the table with the letter in his hand and began to read. Remus stood behind him, also reading the letter with interest.

_To the hunter, Sirius Black,_

_Your presence is requested on a hunt of great importance. The King desires the stag with the golden horns, and your expertise makes you invaluable to this expedition. Please meet the crew of the Lily in harbor tomorrow morning at nine._

_Sincerely,_

_Peter Pettigrew_

_Steward of the King_

Sirius laid the letter on the table and leaned back in his chair. Remus wrapped his arms comfortingly around his shoulders, drawing him close, and placed a single kiss to the crown of his head.

"You will go," Remus said after a long silence. "You will sail for five days, at which time you will come across an island. On this island, the stag with golden horns will be waiting. Offer him an apple, then lead him onto the ship, and return home."

Sirius leaned into Remus' warm abdomen, resting his head comfortably against a chest that was not nearly as bony as it had been when Sirius found him. "I will be away ten days?" Sirius asked quietly. He was more uncomfortable with the thought of being away from Remus than he was with the awkward letter or Remus' instructions.

"Yes," Remus confirmed. The fingers of his right hand began casually working beneath the fabric of Sirius' shirt. "Ten long, lonely days."

"Then I suppose I'll have to make sure you remember me, won't I?" Sirius asked, tipping his head back to look up at his husband.

"I suppose you will," Remus smiled softly. "It wouldn't do me very good to be forgetting my husband, would it?"

"I dare say it would be a travesty," Sirius replied, pulling out of Remus' arms to take his hand and lead him back to the bed, where they spent the remainder of the day and evening, rising only when their bodies demanded sustenance.

***

Ten days later, Sirius returned to the city accompanied by the stag with the golden horns. His journey had gone exactly as Remus had said it would, and after ten days away, Sirius was more than ready to be home with his husband once again.

After Sirius had departed from the castle, leaving the stag in the possession of the King's stable hands, King Voldemort beckoned his steward to his chambers.

"I am not pleased, Pettigrew," Voldemort told him, his eyes narrowed, giving him an almost snake-like quality. "I am not at all pleased."

"I do not know how he completed this task so quickly, Sire," Peter groveled before the throne. "I shall do better next time."

"You should," the King's voice was laced with what appeared to be warning, but Peter knew that Voldemort would not hesitate to harm him, should he fail a second time.

"I will," Peter promised, though his voice had a vaguely uncertain edge.

***

Ten days was the longest Sirius had ever been away from his cottage, and as he approached his small bit of land, he was filled with a sense of comfort and rightness that had been lacking since he had departed.

Remus had just finished milking the cow when Sirius reached the front gate. Before Sirius knew what had hit him, he had an armful of thin, brown-haired man clutching him around the middle and nuzzling into his neck.

"It's good to see you, too," Sirius agreed with a laugh, wrapping his own arms around the thinner man and pulling him close until their bodies were in complete contact from neck to knee. "Gods I missed you," he whispered, rubbing his cheek against Remus' baby-soft hair.

"Missed you, too," Remus mumbled against his neck, his lips brushing Sirius' warm skin with every word. "Don't leave me again."

"Never again," Sirius repeated, his words shaky from emotion and arousal. Remus' lips on his neck were reminding him of other places Remus' magic mouth would be put to better use, causing Sirius to harden instantly at the memory. "Let's get you inside so I can show you just how much I missed you."

Remus moved so his mouth was right against Sirius' ear, so that when he whispered, "I'd really like that," shivers of desire ran throughout Sirius' body.

Sirius somehow managed to lift Remus and move them inside the cottage without dislodging the way they were wrapped around one another, until the fell onto the bed with an unceremonious "Oomph." Somewhere along the way clothes had been lost, and in a matter of moments the pair were blissfully joined together, their bodies craving the other like a man in the desert craves water.

***

For two whole days Sirius and Remus remained indoors, only venturing out to relieve the cow of the milk in her udders. The farmer from down the road visited briefly to trade two small rabbits for two jugs of milk, and then the pair was alone again to spend the rest of the day in bed.

On the third day of Sirius' return home, another letter arrived by the King's courier.

_To the hunter, Sirius Black,_

_King Voldemort has personally requested you participate in a quest of great importance. He has asked that you go I know not wither, to fetch I know not what, and when you find it to return to the city. If you can accomplish this task, you will receive a great fortune._

_Sincerely,_

_Peter Pettigrew_

_Steward of the King_

Sirius and Remus both read the letter with matching confused expressions, unable to decipher what exactly the King required him to do.

"Remus?" Sirius asked quietly, "I don't understand."

Remus knew Sirius expected him to have the answers. He always had the answers, he always had a plan, but even Remus was at a loss for what to make of the King's request. "I don't know," Remus admitted softly, turning away to look at the fire rather than the hurt expression he knew was on his husband's face.

"Remus," Sirius repeated his name sadly and shifted until his chest was flush against Remus' slender back, clutching Remus tightly against him. "I don't want to leave again," he whispered against the cloth-covered shoulder.

"You have to," Remus whispered, taking comfort from the embrace. "King Voldemort will have you killed if you do not obey."

"Come with me?" Sirius asked. "I need you."

Remus turned in his husband's arms with great difficulty, until they were chest to chest with Remus straddling his lap, and he looked sternly into Sirius' pale gray eyes. "You know I cannot," he said, "even though you and I both wish I could."

"How long am I to be gone?" Sirius asked quietly, breaking the intense gaze to rest his forehead on Remus' shoulder. "Am I to return?"

"I do not know," Remus replied shakily, "but we will see each other again."

"Will you still love me?" Sirius whispered almost inaudibly, but Remus heard him all the same.

"Nothing in this world or the next could ever make me stop loving you," he whispered just as softly, but loud enough to be sure Sirius heard his words.

The next morning came too quickly for either of their liking. With a broken heart, Sirius departed at first light, heading down the road toward the next kingdom. It was nearly a two day's journey on foot, though neither expected Sirius to find what he was looking for there.

As he walked he examined a small brown ball Remus had given him. Late in the night, many hours after they had passed out from exhaustion in each other's arms, he had been woken by his husband. In the wee hours of the morning, Remus had offered him a dark brown ball and a handkerchief with instructions that were nearly as confusing as "go I know not whither, to fetch I know not what."

For the ball, he had been told when he was uncertain which direction to take, to roll the ball and it would show him the right path. During the night, the instructions had seemed to make sense to sleep-addled and depressed mind, but in the bright sunlight of mid-day, Sirius wondered if Remus had been telling him the truth. Remus had never lied or led him astray before, but to give him a ball that would show him the direction he was to take was mind-boggling, even to him.

At first he had rolled the ball down the road in the direction he was moving, and predictably, the ball had continued down the path. Eventually, though, Sirius had gotten curious and tried to throw it down the path behind him. The ball had rolled a couple feet in that direction, and then abruptly turned and continued down the path in the direction he had been heading. Intrigued, Sirius continued to throw it in random directions, but it always returned to the path. Convinced his husband had been right, Sirius continued towards the town, stopping only to rest when his exhausted body required sleep.

***

The evening after his husband had departed, a broken-hearted Remus was to be found sitting in front of the fire, weaving on his conjured loom. Since selling the second batch of carpets, Remus had not woven again, but now he wove in the hope of finding answers.

As he finished the first carpet and turned it to see the proper image on the reverse side, Remus let out as gasp of surprise just as he heard a commotion on the tiny road leading to the house. Without further though he dismissed the loom and transformed into a fox, and then ran out the door to hide in the forest.

When the King's Steward and his attendants arrived a moment later, all they found was a smoldering hearth, an empty room, and a beautifully woven carpet that had the image of the King murdering Sirius on it.

***

In the evening on the second day of his journey, Sirius came to a castle built of brilliant white stone. He was offered a meal and a place to sleep for the night, which he gratefully accepted. They offered him water and towel with which to wash his face, but instead of using the expensive white towel that had been offered, he removed the handkerchief Remus had given him from his pocket.

His husband's words echoed in the back of his mind, reminding him that whenever he washed to use the kerchief to wipe his face, and he did as the voice bid him to.

"Sir?" the servant asked awkwardly. "How, by chance, did you come into possession of your handkerchief?"

Sirius looked at him questioningly, but chose to answer the question honestly, as Remus had not told him to do otherwise. "It belongs to my husband," Sirius explained. "He gave it to me before I set out on my journey, to remember him by."

"I see," the servant replied. "If you'll excuse me, I must see the queen before supper is served."

"Of course," Sirius watched the servant inquiringly as he ran out, wondering why the handkerchief had caused such an odd line of questioning.

Soon he was being summoned by another servant, requesting his presence on behalf of the queen. Ecstatic at the notion of being summoned by the queen, Sirius followed him through many corridors until and door was opened and he was ushered into the queen's private chambers.

"Your Majesty," Sirius bowed respectfully, fully aware his coat was marked by the emblem of the neighboring King. "You requested my presence?"

"Yes, good hunter," the queen observed him grimly. "I have heard tale of your handkerchief. I wonder if I might see it?"

A look of surprise fell over his features, but he wordlessly removed the kerchief from his pocket and held it out to her. He was further astonished when the queen gasped and tears came to her eyes at the sight of the monogram in the lower corner.

"Do you know to whom this kerchief belongs?" she asked softly, taking the bit of fabric from his hands with a sense of awe.

"It belongs to my husband," the hunter explained, telling his story again.

"And what is the name of your husband, if I might enquire?" the queen asked.

"Remus John Black," Sirius told her.

"Formerly Remus John Lupin, is that right?" she asked knowingly.

"Yes," Sirius was surprised, "did you know him?"

"Remus is my son," she replied bluntly, turning to look out the window in her chamber.

"I…" Sirius trailed off, stunned to hear of his Remus' lineage. "I was not aware. He has never spoken of his life before we met."

"That is understandable," she replied softly. "He was taken away from me when he was a child, after being cursed by an angry, one-eyed witch. What I do not understand is how you came to marry my son."

Inspired by what she had shared with him, Sirius told her the whole story of how he had been hunting and came across the fox, and what had happened since that time. When he came to the purpose of his journey, he could not hold back the sorrow he knew was written on his face.

"So your king asked you to "go I know not whither, to fetch I know not what" she questioned, confusion marring her otherwise beautiful face.

"Yes, ma'am," Sirius replied. "All I wish is to complete my quest so I might return home to my husband. I have been away far too long."

"I may be able to help," she told him, "though not until morning. So until then, please join me for supper and then enjoy a good night's sleep."

"I'm sure everything will be splendid," Sirius agreed, "however I will not sleep well again until my husband is by my side."

"I understand," the queen told him. "I have not slept a full night since my boy was taken away."

***

The dawn could not come early enough for Sirius, who waited impatiently at the front gate of the castle for the queen and her attendants. She appeared at first light, her skin glowing beautifully in the pale moonlight, just as Remus' was known to.

One of the attendants assisted her with climbing into a carriage, and then beckoned Sirius to do the same. In the silence of daybreak they set off on a hidden road deep into the heart of the forest. When they finally reached a clearing at the end of the road, the sun had already risen fully into the sky.

She stood alone in the middle of the clearing while her attendants and Sirius all remained near the carriage, and began speaking to the forest: "Come to me all that walk and breath. Come to me all who run, jump, and swim. As your queen, I call you to me."

She continued speaking, but Sirius lost track of her words when, miraculously, animals began gathering in the clearing. Deer, foxes, wild boar, rabbits, and every other animal that lived in the forest approached her and sat peacefully beside their predators and their prey without an altercation.

When all had gathered, she began to speak again: "As you all know, my son was taken away from me and turned into a fox that lived in this very forest. He has found a kind man that was able to reverse the curse and free him, however they have been separated until Sirius is able to "go I know not whither, to fetch I know not what." If any of you have information on how one is to complete this quest, please approach one of my attendants."

The animals looked at each other with confusion, small voices filling the air as they repeated "go I know not whither, to fetch I know not what?" None stepped forward, until Sirius noticed a rustling on the other side of the clearing. From the brush limped a wolf with fur of deep gray and blue eyes that reminded him of Remus'.

"Go I know not whither, to fetch I know not what?" the wolf questioned with a snort. "Of course I know where that will take him!"

Voices swelled with disbelief and wonder in the cleared, and Sirius cautiously approached the wolf. "You know how I am to solve my quest?" he questioned the wolf.

"Yes, hunter," the wolf replied. "I can take there."

Sirius looked to the queen who nodded and dismissed the rest of the animals.

"Go," she bid him. "Return to my son and tell him that I love him."

"Yes, ma'am," Sirius replied and followed the wolf out of the clearing and deep into the forest.

For nearly three days they traveled deeper and deeper into the forest, until finally they came to the edge of a wide river. At the river's edge, the wolf told Sirius to hold on as he swam across, which he did, fighting against the swift current in the middle of the river to keep from getting swept miles downstream.

"This is where I leave you," the wolf informed Sirius when they had reached the other side of the river. "From here, you will go over the next crest and there will be two men there. Listen to them, and you will be able to "go I know not whither, to fetch I know not what."

"Thank you," Sirius told the wolf. "If you are ever in need of anything, do not hesitate to come to my cottage, and I will see to it that you are provided for."

"Kind hunter," the wolf lowered its head, "you have already done much for me. I am merely repaying my debt."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, confused by the debt the wolf spoke of.

"When you were just a boy, you came across a wolf pup caught in a bear trap deep in the forest. Instead of killing me, or just leaving me to die, you risked your own health to free me. After that incident I was cursed with this limp, however you had given me my life, putting me in great debt to you."

"Consider your debt repaid twice over, then," Sirius told him, scratching him lightly behind the ears. "But remember you are still welcome to my cottage, should you ever be in need of anything."

"You are very kind, hunter, but you have a long journey ahead of you. Go now," the wolf gestured at the ridge with his snout, then turned back to the river.

"Thank you," Sirius said again before he headed for the ridge, curious to know why two men would be so far out in the middle of the forest.

At the crest of the hill, Sirius sat down to wait, knowing it wouldn't be long before the two men appeared. Just as the wolf said, two men appeared moments later, arguing between themselves as they approached a fallen log at the bottom of the hill.

"Lucius, you can't be serious!" the sallow man moaned. "I will not waste my one request this month on the King's silly fancies!"

"Severus, you don't have a choice in this matter," the blonde man, called Lucius, informed him. "The King has demanded it."

"Doesn't mean I have to agree to it," Severus bemoaned.

"It should be an honor to serve your King, Severus," Lucius replied sternly. "It is not good to let others know your loyalty has wavered."

Severus rolled his eyes and remained quiet until they reached the fallen log. In unison they recited an incantation, and a moment later a bright silver flash lit up the area. When the light faded, an old man stood in front of the pair with silver hair and a beard both long enough to tuck into his waistband.

"What can I do for you today, gentlemen," the man asked with an annoyed tone.

"The King requires a husband," Lucius explained, "but the one he desires has married another. The husband has been sent away on a quest from which he will not return, but the one the King desires has gone missing."

Sirius sucked in a quick breath between his teeth. So that was the King's plan, was it!?

"So what do you want me to do about it?" the old man questioned.

"Find the one the King fancies and make him fall in love with King Voldemort," Lucius demanded.

The old man started to speak, thought better of it, and nodded silently in response.

When the pair was convinced he would fulfill their request, they left him on the log and walked back into the forest in the direction from which they had come.

Once they were out of earshot, the old man began pacing and complaining loud enough for Sirius to hear his words. "If I've told them once, I've told them a thousand times! I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else! And how vague is "the one the King fancies"? "The one the King fancies" changes every bloody week! What am I supposed to do? Read minds?" he paced the small area anxiously, his silver-grey beard swinging as his hands became more animated in his frustration.

"Excuse me!" Sirius called to the old man when he was sure the other men were out of ear-shot. "I may know how to help you."

"Oh dear," the old man bumbled with a look of fright on his face. "You shouldn't have heard that."

"It's alright," Sirius tried to soothe the man's nerves as he moved down the hill towards the fallen log. "I have been told to seek you out in order to solve the quest I was sent on by the King."

"What is your name, hunter?" the old man asked, observing the patch on Sirius' well-worn coat. "And what is the quest you have been sent on?"

"My name is Sirius Black, sir," he bowed to the older man. "And the King has charged me with a quest to "go I know not whither, to fetch I know not what". I did hope you could assist me with this quest, so that I might be able to return home to my husband."

"You are the one they spoke of," the man nodded knowingly. "And consequently, I may be able to help you, after I do as I was bid, that is."

"I understand that you are not capable of doing what they asked of you," Sirius added gently. "I offer you an alternative, by serving me."

The old man looked at him carefully, his bright blue eyes twinkling with amusement, before he came to a decision. "I shall accept your alternative, and this is what you shall do."

Sirius listened closely to the old man's plan and nodded in agreement when he finished speaking.

***

After the plan had been agreed upon, the old man transformed in a flash of fire. When the flames died down, a beautiful phoenix fluttered in his place, offering its tale feathers for Sirius to grab hold of.

After doing so, the phoenix took off, soaring high above the forest in search of a golden arbor. They came to it fairly quickly and descended back into the forest, where the phoenix once again turned back into the old man. There, next to the arbor, they waited only a few moments before three merchants appeared on the road.

Sirius beckoned them over to speak with him. "Merchants, I wonder if I might propose a business agreement with you," he began.

"What is it you desire," one of the merchants, a man in a deep purple coat, asked impatiently. "It doesn't appear you have anything of value to trade for."

"I desire three marvels," he answered quickly, then elaborated. "I am in need of a castle, a garden, and an army."

"And why do you presume we can offer you these marvels?" another of the merchants, this one dressed in a red tunic, questioned.

"Because my servant has told me so, and he is never wrong," Sirius explained. "In exchange for your marvels, I offer my servant to you. He is able to procure you beneficial trade agreements and knows the truths people hide."

"He is quite an old man," the first merchant observed skeptically. "Who is to say he has not gone senile?"

"I am quite sharp of mind, Fabian," the old man replied pointedly, narrowing his eyes at the merchant who spoke. "And I am fairly certain Gideon and Julian will agree with me that you are not the best one to question senility and forgetfulness."

The one called Fabian blinked slowly a couple of times before he burst into raucous laughter. "Right you are," he gasped, "right you are." The other two merchants joined in the laughter until Fabian managed to catch his breath long enough to speak.

"Hunter, you have yourself an accord," he announced, clapping Sirius on the shoulder with a firm hand. "You shall have your marvels when you are in need of them. One of each: a castle, a garden, and an army."

"Thank you, sir," Sirius bowed slightly. "I shall not forget this."

"Yes, yes," Fabian waved his hand to dismiss Sirius. "Now we shall be off. Old man?" he gestured to the road, and the old man walked away with the merchants.

Sirius waited until they were out of sight before he cut directly into the forest, heading in the direction of his cottage. From the sky he had seen his land holdings and within a few hours he had reached his cottage.

Much had changed since he left a few days before. Where there had once been a small cottage and garden, only ashes and collapsed wood remained. "Remus?" Sirius called out hesitantly. "Remus, where are you?"

***

Meanwhile, back in the city, Lucius and Severus had returned to the King's court.

"I trust you were successful," King Voldemort asked, though it was more of a statement than it was a question.

"We were, Sire," Lucius knelt before the king. "Dumbledore will seek out the hunter's husband and bring him to you."

"Very well, Lucius, you are dismissed," the king nodded approvingly.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Lucius said as he backed out of the room. "It is my honor to serve you."

"Severus, you will remain behind," Voldemort announced when he noticed the dark-haired man trailing Lucius out of the room.

"Yes, Sire," Severus mumbled, stopping his retreat to kneel on the cold marble floor.

Voldemort waved away his attendants so he and Severus were the only ones left in the room before he spoke again. "Severus, I understand your loyalties have wavered."

"No, Sire, they have not," he contradicted the king, an act that would get most other subjects killed. "I just don't agree with Lucius' methods for carrying out your wishes."

"And why is that?" the king questioned. "Do you not think I should have a husband?"

"No, of course not, Sire," Severus bowed his head. "I just don't believe that Dumbledore is capable of following the instructions Lucius has given him. I wonder if he might cause more harm than good by being involved in this issue. I am only looking out for your interests, Sire."

"I see," Voldemort nodded. "Severus, you are dismissed. However," he continued as Severus stood, "before you depart, I want you to be aware that should Lucius' plan fail, he will be killed, and you will become my husband."

"Yes, Sire," Severus lowered his head and left the room with his eyes fixed determinedly on the floor.

***

Sirius looked at what had once been his home with horror. He had painstakingly built the cottage that he and Remus had turned into a home by hand nearly a decade earlier, and now it was reduced to mere ash and debris.

"Sirius?" a small voice asked, and when Sirius turned he spotted the fox he had hunted in the forest so many months before.

"Remus," he sighed in relief, "thank god you're alive." He bent down to pick the fox up and held it close to his chest. "What happened?"

"The King sent his Steward to retrieve me," the fox whispered, nuzzling into Sirius' coat. "And I had a vision of the King killing you to get to me."

"Oh, Remus," Sirius repeated, stroking the short brown hair, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Remus assured him. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect the cottage."

"I don't care about the cottage, so long as you're safe," he replied. "Will you change back?"

The fox nodded, and a moment later he had a shaking Remus cuddled into his chest. Sirius held him tightly, whispering unintelligible words into the soft brown hair. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Remus asked softly, pulling his face away from Sirius' chest just far enough so he could look up at his husband.

"I did," Sirius assured him, kissing him lightly on the forehead. "Everything is going to be okay now."

"Build castle," he announced into the clearing, and immediately the trees sprang back and the debris from the fallen cottage disappeared, and in the space stood a large and majestic castle, complete with hill to stand on and a moat around the base.

"Sirius, it's--" Remus started when the castle had finally stopped building itself. "It's beautiful."

"Welcome home, love," Sirius whispered and nudged Remus toward the front gate. "Let's get inside."

As the drawbridge closed with the pair inside, Remus finally began to relax after realizing his vision would not come true, though it took Sirius most of the night to convince Remus he would not be leaving again anytime soon.

***

The following morning, King Voldemort received word a mysterious castle had appeared on the fringes of his kingdom. He sent a caravan of soldiers out to gather information, and upon their return he learned that the castle had magically been built on the hunter's land.

Angry at the news, Voldemort sent two soldiers to the home of Lucius Malfoy to have him killed, and then told his military commander to prepare for battle.

By the end of the day, Voldemort's army was mobilized and ready to march on the hunter's castle.

***

That same day, while Voldemort was gathering his troops, the mysterious old man from the forest came to Sirius' castle.

Sirius and Remus warmly welcomed him inside to hear of the news he brought from the city.

Remus and Sirius glanced at each other nervously when they heard tell of the plan to have the entire army of King Voldemort storm their castle, however when Sirius remembered he had the ability to summon an army of his own, their fears were calmed.

"They will attack at day break," the old man told them. "You must summon your army just before they attack, for they will not be expecting it."

"How will I know when to do that?" Sirius asked curiously. "Do I wait until they get to the water? Or to the front gate?"

"When they reach the crest of the next ridge," the old man replied. "When they begin the descent, they will see that you have no defense, and they will rush forward in an effort to overthrow you. However, if you summon your army as they descend, your army will appear just as they reach the valley, and therefore they will have no where to retreat. If you summon them too early, however, they may retreat and call for reinforcement from a neighboring kingdom."

"I understand," Sirius replied, wrapping an arm loosely around his husband. "I believe we should all turn in and rest tonight, for tomorrow there will be a great battle."

"Yes, I believe that is a good idea," Remus added and stood, causing Sirius' arm to fall off his shoulder. "Sir, let me show you to your quarters."

The old man looked surprised, but did not say anything as he followed Remus out of the room, leaving Sirius alone in front of the crackling fire.

The pair remained silent until they reached another wing of the castle, and Remus opened a door to reveal the quarters that had been prepared for the old man. "These will be your rooms, sir, for as long as you wish to stay. You are, of course, welcome to leave at any time, but this room will always be kept for you, should you desire to return."

"Please, Remus," the old man replied, his eyes bright when he saw the lavishly decorated room, "call me Dumbledore. I am merely a servant. There is no need to call me 'Sir.'"

"I will leave you for the night," Remus nodded and retreated back the way from which he had come. "I do hope you sleep well."

"I'm sure I will," Dumbledore replied graciously. "Thank you."

***

Back in the drawing room, Remus found Sirius seated on the floor in front of the fire, silently watching the flames dance in the large stone fireplace.

"What are you thinking about?" the thinner man asked, settling himself against his husband's back.

"Nothing," Sirius replied quietly, dropped his gaze from the fire to where Remus' thighs were pressed up against his hip. He placed a heavy hand over one of his legs and squeezed lightly, softly kneading the flesh beneath his fingertips.

"You're lying to me," Remus stated simply, wrapping his arms around Sirius' shoulders and holding him.

"How I almost lost you," Sirius amended, turning his body so his head was tucked under Remus' chin. "I was so scared when I saw the cottage."

"I know," Remus whispered, stroking Sirius' long black hair. "I was, too."

"Are you scared about tomorrow?" Sirius asked, nuzzling into the warmth of his husband's chest.

"A little," he admitted. "Are you?"

"More than you can imagine," Sirius felt Remus' grasp tighten reflexively.

"Let's get to bed and forget about it for a few hours, shall we?" Remus asked seductively, while one hand slipped down Sirius' back to search for bare skin.

"Mmmm…" Sirius hummed lightly, "I'd like that."

***

Morning came quickly for the pair that had only slept for a few fitful hours the night before, and before they knew it, they were standing on the highest parapet, watching as the King's army began to mobilize from where they had camped the night before.

Dumbledore stood next to them, a smile coming to his face when he noticed their joined hands and the fact that their bodies were pressed flush up against one another.

"It's nearly time," the old man announced when the army reached the crest of the hill.

"Summon army," Sirius announced when the King had finally appeared and began the descent into the valley.

Instantly, an army appeared, surrounding the castle at the edge of the moat, as well as on the ridge the King's army had just descended from. The surprised King's army was not prepared to be ambushed, and the consequently the battle ended almost before it began.

Chaos erupted immediately on the battlefield, and Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore watched from a safe distance as hundreds of men and horses fell. When the commotion died down ten minutes later, only the summoned army remained standing. The King's army, including King Voldemort himself, had been taken down, with the exception of one man who had pleaded for pity.

Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore made their way down to the front drawbridge, which had been lowered to accept the soldiers inside.

"My lord," the commanding general bowed before Sirius. "This man is the only one left. He has begged for your understanding in the matter that his young wife is currently with child."

The soldier in question shook with fright. His shaking, paired with his unruly black hair and thick glasses, led Sirius to believe the man wasn't much older than he himself was. He looked at the man and wondered what would happen if he was ever in the same situation.

"You will spare him," Sirius nodded after a moment. "Then two of your men will accompany him back to the city, where he will tell them of what has happened here today."

"Yes, my lord," the general bowed again and summoned two of his men who quickly departed for the city with the lone soldier riding between them.

"Sir, what is your wish for the rest of us?" the general added quietly, so only Sirius and his companions could hear.

Sirius raised his voice to address the army, "As for the rest of you, you are free to return to wherever it was you were taken from, should that be your wish, or you are welcome to remain here in this kingdom to build new lives for yourselves."

"Thank you, my lord," the general turned to his men. "We will set up camp on the ridge and clear this area today. Come morning, you will all be free to do as you wish."

While Dumbledore summoned a great feast for the soldiers, Sirius and Remus retreated to the interior walls of the castle's many courtyards.

"We are safe," Remus announced with wonder. "We no longer have to worry about King Voldemort sending you off on a silly quest."

"That is true," Sirius agreed, "however, we will have a new king eventually, and we do not know what will happen at that point."

"Sirius, love, I believe _you_ are now king," he replied, purposely bumping into his husband and knocking him off the path he had been walking.

"Am I?" Sirius asked with astonishment. "Then as my first order of official business, I have one more surprise for you."

"Really?" Remus asked curiously, his blue eyes bright with surprise and excitement. "What is it?"

"Well, actually it's more like two surprises," Sirius amended. "Now close your eyes." He covered Remus' eyes with his hands to make sure there was no peaking, and he summoned his final marvel.

When he removed his hands, Remus gasped, his muscles frozen in shock and awe. In what had once been a cold and barren courtyard was now a rich and fragrant garden with hundreds of different species of flowers and animals scurrying about. "It's beautiful," Remus whispered, throwing himself into Sirius' arms.

"It's all yours," Sirius smiled at his husband's exuberance. "Do with it as you wish."

"Thank you," Remus whispered softly against his neck. "Thank you."

"I have one more surprise for you," Sirius stooped and drew him into a kiss until Remus' muscles relaxed and the shocked look had disappeared.

"How can I possibly need anything more than I already have?" Remus asked with raised eyebrows.

"You'll like it, I promise," Sirius whispered and turned them so he could point to something off on the edge of the garden.

Remus followed the direction of Sirius' finger until his eyes fell upon the cow he had adopted from the farmer down the road, and a woman who looked vaguely familiar, as if Remus had known her in a past life.

"I encountered her on my travels," Sirius explained softly, knowing Remus didn't understand who she was. "She is the queen in the neighboring kingdom, and you are her son."

"Mother?" Remus repeated as all the pieces fell together in his mind.

She approached them until she stood only a few paces away from the pair. "Remus," she opened her arms and hugged him, releasing him after a short moment. "You have chosen a good and loving husband. I wish you all the best in your future."

"Will you not stay?" Remus asked, dismayed to have found his mother, only to have her leave again so soon.

"I have a kingdom I must tend to," she explained. "However, in one year's time, my kingdom will become your kingdom, and I will be free to spend my time as I wish."

"I understand," Remus nodded. "I will see you soon, then."

"Yes, my son, you will," she promised and with a turn of her heel, disappeared.

"Whatever shall we do now, King Remus?" Sirius questioned with an almost-straight face.

"I can think of a few things, King Sirius," he replied, stepping away and running swiftly towards the castle with Sirius hot on his heels, their laughter trailing along behind them as they disappeared into their private chambers.

***

The following year, Remus' mother did, in fact, abdicated the throne so her son could become king, finally ending the feud between the two warring kingdoms that had spanned nearly five hundred years.

Kings Sirius and Remus lived happily ever after in their castle of white stone on the edge of both countries, ruling with a fair and noble hand for many years.


End file.
